A Dynasty's Empire Prologue
by E5neon
Summary: the prologue of my new story based of Dynasty Warriors and is also based off a little bit of real life mostly fiction  and Xiao En is actually based off of me, translated my name to Chinese. Also, many of these characters are real in my life. Like Ha sang
1. The Prologue

A Dynasty's Empire

My name is Xiao En Ai wen si Di er. I am the proud so of Xiao En Ai wen si Di yi and Wanda Deng si dun. Awhile back when I was ten, about five years ago, my father had passed away… he was actually murdered along with my four little brothers in a deadly fire. Now I only have my mother, my step-father Welian Deng si dun (he likes to be called Tiaoli Ca) and my older sister by a year, Kao Ji La. Knowing that I was now the only successor of my late father, I vowed to make China my empire. Around when I turned 11, I signed up for the army. There I met Ha sang Dai Wei Si. A tall kid, yet younger than me. He wanted to be the emperor of China as well. We became best friends throughout being in the army. Thing is. We never fought a war. We were not allowed on the battle field, I didn't know why, we just weren't. Things changed since being in the military, personality wise. I used to be a wise-cracking kid. Bossy as anything, yet quite. But now, heh, I am just wise, I have a temper, and I love to help anyone in need. Around the year 216, my mother passed away from a disease not known to us at the time. She was the only one affected. I was such a wreck after that day. I threw my friendship away with Ha sang.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Chapter 1: Old Friends

I and my captains stand in the garden of my palace. "Listen up…" I said gazing off into the distance. "It's time to put an end to all this chaos." "My Lord, we are here to help you with that! We will risk our lives for you" Hua Xiong said kneeling down on his right knee. Yan Baihu stands there staring until Hua elbows him to kneel as well. I slammed my staff into the emerald grass and sat down. "Tomorrow will be the start of action. I hear there is a kingdom east of here… Bei Hai is the name… I want to start my battle for China there" "But my Lord! It is said that they have one of the most powerful rulers! His name is Ha0" "I don't give a damn who he is, his region will be mine!" I said glancing at Hua, interrupting. "You know what I want you two to do? I want you to survey. Inspect the countryside; Listen to the people. I need to know if they are all doing fine with me as Ruler." I commanded. They both got off their knee and bowed as they leave. "I'm ready for anything right now." I said staring at my staff as the rays of the sun reflected off of it making it glow a Peridot color. "I'm ready." That night, I was so eager I could hardly sleep, tossing and turning, I had my fiancé worried. I was going to be a father in the next month. Marry the love of my life and by then, we were going to have half of the whole country. I think I over exaggerated that but still. I'm ambitious. I woke up and went to breakfast. My fiancé is a great cook. "Good morning , my sweet Kai La, how's junior doing? I said. I want a boy… I think that's every mans dream so they can continue their name. "Hehe, you don't know if it's a girl or a boy, but it's doing fine. I can feel it kicking." She responded. "Today will start the beginning of our empire expansion." I informed her. "That's great! Where are you starting you're first battle? "Bei Hai… They say the leader is a powerful one, and a real good one too." "Maybe he is. But I guess it's only one way to find out." Hua comes through the door and greets everyone. "Did you guys get any feeds?" I asked. "The people were happy to have had a chance to voice their opinions my Lord. I bet their appreciation for you has increase." Hua said. "That's great, are you ready for battle?" "Yes, my Lord! Always! And we've got some leads on the products that they have." "Hit me" "They have the speed scroll, which enhances speed, hence the name. Elixir that helps contain Musou, which is adrenaline, if full you can unleash a powerful attack from the power within. And there revenue from the peasants is around 100." "That's not bad. We'll conquer them in no time." I said getting up. I walked over to Kai La and gave her a kiss as I ready for my first ever battle… The army and I set out to invade Bei Hai. We marched there around 10:44 am stopped and pulled out my Tiger Amulet and smirked as we reached the area. This was going to be the battle of Bei Hai! "This one might actually prove to be tough" I said. We had enemies approaching our main camp. The sky took on forms of clouds as the battle started . I went west from there and started to take out some soldiers. I went and begun battle with a man named Liu Zhang, who was a squash match as I whacked him with my special combo, causing him to retreat back to his camp. We have taken over the west part of the enemy's stronghold. "We have to tell Emperor Ha sang that these forces are stronger than we are". I heard a soldier said. I paused and the name rang a bell in my brain. My old best friend was an Emperor just as I wanted to be. Only I am a Lord. He's living out his dream, as I am only a Lord. "If I defeat him…." My brain said over and over as I killed more and more soldiers. The enemy were strong, I've killed about 200 soldiers and it wasn't easy, I can't stand my arrogance when indeed it's actually tough. As I fought I saw past visions of Ha sang. I wonder what he looks like now. Has he changed? He had peasants fighting as well, they said that he was a great supporter as I whacked through their bodies with my metal staff. Heh, but I still felt as if Ha sang forgotten me. I went north where I saw a man, sitting on his horse in front of his palace with a nonchalant attitude. He hoped off and took out his two headed spear. I walked up to him. "I can't allow you to take over my country" He said with his calm teen like voice. He looked at me with his heavy squinted eyes, bold and brown. His hair black and shoulder length. He was tall and muscular with a voice of a kind hearted man. "You'll have to go through me! I'm the protector of this country!.. The ruler!" "Ha sang Dai wei si… you haven't changed a bit." I said "What? I don't know you! I wouldn't want too either!" He screamed. He ran at me with might as he swung his spear. He was eager to lay a scratch on me. We both swung our weapons and collided with aura as my staff leaked fire and his electricity. I looked into his eyes. Like a wolf he was; ready to kill. My attitude changed. I lost my smirk as the lion in me roared; for pride and bravery. We jumped back and started to battle again, I whacked him in the head about six times, he damaged my armor a little as well with his heavy spear. He used his spear efficiently as I used my staff. I finally burst, using the magic within my staff, I used my Musou to send blast of white magic, which met him in a conflict as he struggled to keep it from making contact. He stops as he gives up the fight and fell on one knee. "You have… Fought well and… Defeated me!" He said" "Yes.. Just like old times" I said.

He looked up at me "Like I said before. I don't know who you are sir. I'm more surprised that you know my name though! I'm not really known to many," I closed my eyes and smirked. "You know who I am. Just think about it." He sat there with both our armies looking and waiting to see what's going happen. "I don't know you" He said. "Hmph" I took my staff and tapped him softly on his head and threw it up into the air. "Look.." I said. The staff projected memories from Ha sang's life that he was fond of. It showed our army days and I looked at him and closed my eyes with a nice friendly smile. It started to show him and his family; his wife and his son. "…." Ha sang looked up at me, while I reached out my hand to him. He grabbed it softly as I helped him get on his feet. "It can't be, you1 I see a slight resemblance, it looks as if you can be his father, an old friend of mine. His name is—" "Xiao En" I finished. He looked into my eyes, he was shocked. "Xiao En… My old friend, from my army days back when we were younger. You've changed…" he said "That's life. You're the one to talk though, look at you Ha sang. You're younger yet still taller than me, and doing much better. I said smiling. "Why did you throw away our friendship?" I didn't want to answer that but I did. "Ever since my mother died, I felt some type of way and need to be alone…" "I see. The last time I saw you was when Tiaoli Ca exiled you." "You was at the ceremony of my banishment?" "Indeed. Not to be a jerk or anything… We were all forced to be there. You were going to be the successor of Tiaoli Ca" "I know.. But I started doing bad things. I was like a little bandit heh and I know that Tiaoli Ca couldn't have me as a son if I was like that…" "No, it's a whole other story!" My eyes widened at those words. "what?" "Tiaoli Ca was the reason your father, brothers, and mother died. He set the fire aflame and killed you father and brothers. He poisoned your mother after they married so he could be the top emperor alone… First he banished you, seeing that you was already fit to be with the qualities and rumors of your thieving. And two years later Kao Ji La was found out to have ran away. I think Tiaoli Ca sent her away too.." "Ha sang… You knew all this..? "Yes brother, but not to hide it from you. Shortly after Kao Ji La was said to have run away, Tiaoli Ca tyrant. He even told us the things that he did to get rid of you guys." "My sister… is she alive?" I asked. He placed his hand on my shoulder "It's unknown to me." "How did you get here then?" "I ran away during an open ceremony, I don't even know what the story of my family is anymore. Tiaoli Ca is still looking for me and has set a death warrant on my head because I knew such things as this." "Ha sang… join me. Join my kingdom as we stop the chaos being made by Tiaoli Ca." I asked. "Of course Xiao En! Of course!" We gave each other a friendly hug. I smiled and fainted as all the news of Tiaoli Ca overwhelmed me…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Dong Zhuo Part 1

**Chapter 3: Dong Zhuo**

**Ha sang and the others took me back to Pu Yang. When we got there, my fiancé thought I was dead so she was acting really scared and panicked until Ha sang told her about what happened. "He might be stressed from the battle. A shame to have fainted on your first victory brother" he said staring at my unconscious body. "Brother?" Kai La asked. "Indeed. He's my best friend from back in our childhood… He just defeated me today and as of now, there s no separating us." "Kai La! Where should we put him?" "Put him on the sofa and put a hot rag on his forehead." She ordered. "Ha Sang… Is their something that I should know about Xiao En?" Ha sang looked into the room I was in and closed the door. "I'll tell you, only if you let my wife and my son live with you until my old palace is back to normal and all the damage is gone.." "There is no need to ask, you're family to us." "Thank you Empress" "I'm not an Empress until I marry Xiao En… Just call me Lady Kai La, or just Kai La. You will be known as the Lord once Xiao En and I become Emperor and Empress." "Yes… Sorry Kai La." "Now tell me what I should know about Xiao En… is he hiding something negative from me?" She asked. "No, not at all… But I have an idea." He said. He picked my staff up from the corner and went to my body. He tapped my forehead softly. ("This should work, I'll do what he did..") Ha sang thought to himself. He then went back into the kitchen where Kai La was and closed the door behind him. "Earlier, after our battle, he used this staff to look at my memories that I would never forget. This should keep things short and understandable." He said starring at the green staff. "You should back up a little" he told her as he looked up. Kai La backed up curiously, unexpected of what was about to happen. Ha sang threw the staff mid way into the air and it started to project my memories. It showed my father and brother's funeral as I sat at the very front of their memorial in the rain, depressed. It then transitioned on to my army days with Ha sang, as we enjoyed the mischievous things we did. "That's you and Xiao En as children? She asked as she gazed at me as I smiled, relieved from the events from my father and brother's deaths. "Yes… Keep watching." It then started to showing my mothers marriage to Tiaoli Ca and then her death as I stood at her beside crying with my face on her stomach, me as the bandit thieve I was, whilst being royal. And the day I was exiled with a attitude of a sage, staring at everyone, looking around and seeing how disappointed every one was of me, I shed one tear that day. Near the end it showed me seeing Kai Li for the first time, and how much I loved her as time passed and me as the man I am now at the age of 22. The staff then stops and falls out of the air. "Xiao En.. Was so miserable… sad and alone in the cruel world." "And no one understood or even tried to help him. Not even me as I knew anything about helping out someone, whose family have had all of those problems.. I also have more to show you." Hang sang then taps his own head with the staff and throw it back up into the air. "I'm hoping it shows the images I want it to." Ha sang said. It began to show where it last left off from his previous memory simulation. Him, his wife, and his new born son. It then started to show more recent subjects, such as the battle that we just had. It then started over. From our army days, to my exile, showing Ha sang sad at the fact that a 14 year old me had been kicked out by his own step-father. It then changed to a horrifying image of Tiaoli Ca becoming the Tyrant of today. My sister being taken away, and the day Ha sang made his decision to run away from the country. It then it starts back up from his wife and child. "All of this… Is so heartbreaking" Kai La said. The staff fell back down into Ha sang's hands as he looked up at the terrified Kai La. "I know… And I had to witness the things that Xiao En should have seen for himself…" "Whoever that man was, he pretty much ruined Xiao En's life" she said looking down at the floor, holding her chest. "Not exactly. Things happen for a reason. If all of this didn't happen. You might not have ever met Xiao En, and I might not have either since the reason he joined the army was the death of his father and siblings. And it also looks to me that when you came into to his life, as I did, you made him happy after all he's been through." Kai La was speechless as the words that came from Hang sang caused her to be. "I think if you are hiding something from Xiao En that is worse than this, you should tell him Kai Li." He explained. "I showed you his past, that he cannot bear to see anymore…" he started as he got emotional. "I saddens me as well, knowing that I couldn't tell him all of this when I had the chance!" Ha sang's frustration resulted in him banging the table, breaking numerous of kitchen materials. Has sang lets out a sigh and puts my staff back into the corner and leans on the wall next to it. "You've opened his eyes to a better world and I thank you for that… I opened your eyes to his pass, and regret it to the fullest, having to re-witness things like this. But as I look into your eyes, I can see that you are also hiding something as well. Something that can will hurt you and Xiao En dearly and I suggest you to tell me. Hua Xiong then burst into the room. "Lady Kai La! Lord Ha sang! We're being invaded!" "Kai Li! Go hide Xiao En! I'll have to handle this on the behalf of his absence! Hua Xiong! Set up defenses around the palace and get our army ready! Ha sang ordered. "Right" Kai Li took my body down into the cellar where I set up a good hiding spot, just in case I needed to hide her. She could hear everything as the battle to protect the palace raged on. She looked at me with squinted eyes of sadness as I lay there, knowing that my life has been a complete disaster. The battle was for a good 15 minutes as Ha sang made the opposing force retreat, and with his supporting skills, we successfully defended our territory. Ha sang captured a man known as Cai Mao, a tanned, short and husky general, who told Ha sang that he worked for Dong Zhou… **

**To Be continued in part 2**


	4. Chapter 2: Dong Zhuo Part 2

Chapter 3: Dong Zhuo Part 2

When I learned that Dong Zhuo had invaded my country, while I was unconscious, I got real angry. "What a coward! Attacking while the ruler is absent of battle!" I thought to myself. I was so furious, that I developed a hatred and set out to go kill Dong Zhuo and take his country. While Ha Sang explained that when he invaded, they killed a lot of their soldiers. "Are you sure brother? We don't need to do this today, you just got out from battle." Ha Sang tried to explain. "Well… look. Dong Zhuo attacked us yesterday, while I was knocked out. He sort of had the upper hand but I had you, but he still did. You and Hua Xiong nearly killed his whole army… If they retreated not long ago, we have time to get to his country before he starts signing more people into it leaving his him crippled and we'll have the upper hand, making it much easier to kill him. It's smarter to do it now than never" I told him. Huang sat down and put his hand on his head. "Brother… You are too much of a smart guy… I'm ready when you are. "Great. But I need to tell Kai Li what I'm going to do. I like her to know everything I do. I like having a trustworthy relationship.. You know? Ha Sang sat there just staring as I walked upstairs. (My God… He's going to be hurt, what ever her secret is, is definitely going to break his heart.) Ha Sang thought to himself. I met Kai La in the hallway, she seemed down ever since I woke up, I don't know what's wrong, I thought maybe it has to do with her cramps with the baby and all. "Hey! Kai La!" She looked up at me as her eyes bared a sorrow look, as if she seen something that shocked her. "Is there something wrong Kai Li?" I asked. "No,,, No nothing, I was just.." "Hold that thought. I have to go, we're heading out to Luo Yang, I want to give Dong Zhuo a piece of my mind sorry." She looked back down like she was in desperate need of something. "Ok.." She whispered. I can just see that something has bothered her real bad. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Kai Li, I won't die out there, and I'll never die." I turned around and walked down the steps "Ha Sang let's go!" Kai Li dropped on her knees slowly as she cried. ("He's killing me with his love.. And I've betrayed him. This is complete tortured") she thought to her self as turned the corner. "This Kai La tell you anything? What did she say?" Ha Sang asked. "Eh? She said ok. There's something wrong with her today. It must be the baby cramping her up heh. I'll talk to her when I get back. "Yeah…(It's the guilt of betrayal)." Ha Sang said grabbing his spear. "Hey take some of this.." Ha Sang gave me some Elixir. "It may help you kill Dong Zhuo a little quicker if he's actually stronger than he look. "Thanks, I'll be needing this!" I said putting it into a part of my blue shining armor. "I want this battle to end 30 minutes or earlier…" I said going out the door. It is 12:54 am, still dark out as we marched with our army to Luo Yang. I'm ready to destroy Dong Zhuo. We got there and I saw that their defense was not ready. "This is my opponent? Haha! You've got to be joking!" I yelled. "You think you can battle with me?" I heard a man say. I looked up and saw a short man in a robe with an army approaching from behind. "You think your old self can break through our forces? I think not!" I screamed as I ran up and met his army in a fiery rage. Whacking people left and right as hard as I could and using my magic spells with stunning combos. "Let us support your attack!" Ha Sang yelled as he ran up and started slashing through the plain armor of our opponents, yelling out battle cries, and drawing blood. I got a report that Dong Zhuo had reinforcements approaching. "EVERYONE! DONG ZHUO HAS REINFORCEMENTS ON THE WAY! THAT MEANS THAT WE CAN FIGHT AND KILL MORE OF HIS SOLDIERS!" I yelled behind me. My army replied with laughter and screams as they slaughtered the opponents. "All units! Charge!" Ha Sang said as he charged into the palace. I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Let us prepare and meet our new Lord" a peasant said. "We will gain support of our people!" Ha Sang told them as the peasants started to fight along side with us. We were all hacking and slashing. (whacking as well) through Dong Zhuo's army. Until a bald headed man wearing light blue armor with a heavy axe appeared. His name was Dian Wei, he stated as he made his debut on the battle field. Too bad me and Ha Sang had Elixir. We took a dose of it and we did our Musou attack on him. He then ran away with Ha Sang on his tail. "We're taking the offensive card, cover us!" Ha Sang said as he pursued Dian Wei "I got you! I'll be right behind you!" I responded "Back off you fodder!" I paused and turned around. "Who are you calling a fodder?" I asked "You Xiao En!" He came at me and slashed through my armor. I gasped while I coughed up a little bit a blood. "This isn't a child's game! This is a battle field" He said. He cut my right arm as I stumbled backward into a tree. He saw me stuck with no where to escape and put his sword up, ready to pierce my skull. I dodged the attack, causing his sword to get stuck in the tree and used a spell to freeze him. I then started slashing him with the pointy end of my staff so when he unfreezes, in about 10 minutes, he would be surprised and die from the loss of blood. That's when o starred at the opening of the palace. I knew the time has come. Dong Zhuo is in there waiting for me. I ran inside to the view of our armies fighting, colliding with strength and screams. I went to turn a corner and he appeared on a black horse and slashed me as he rode pass. "Hahaha! Do you know who you're dealing with!" I stumbled back and held my chess as I flipped my staff to the point end again to cause more damage. I regained my balance and swung my staff at him but he was quick and slashed me yet again. He lifted me up and dropped me on his knee, causing an excruciating amount of pain. I felt as if this was a losing battle. "You're army is *pant* weak but hell… You're strong" I said. I got up and ran away holding my wound so I wouldn't lose a lot of blood. Dong Zhuo was right on my tail. I stopped and swung with all my might, knocking him off his feet, sending him backwards. Ha Sang took the horse as I ran back to the palace front doors. There I met Dian Wei who came out, waiting to put my life to an end. "Ha Sang! Hold of Dong Zhuo!" I yelled. Scared because of the situation. He grinned and ran at me. I had terror in my eyes since he's way bigger than Ha Sang and I had to fight him alone. He swung his axe and I jumped into the air and just floated there, using my magic to stay safe. I saw him throw his axe up at me and I quickly dodged it as it nearly cut me vertically. He then jumped and as he got near I whipped my staff back and let him fly into the smash of the impact. I felt the need to turn around and saw his axe, like a boomerang, coming back. I moved over and looked away as I heard the axe impale the skull of Dian Wei. I saw Ha Sang getting beat up so I used a fire spell and hit Dong Zhuo. He turned around un-affected. "Hahaha! You think that can hurt a man like me!" "Heh! Now Ha Sang!" I screamed as Ha Sang swings his spear knocking Dong Zhou's head off. "What!" was the last word from the buffoon… Actually it was sort of a hacking up blood sound. I watched as blood squirted from the neck of the body, I put the head on a pike and set it aflame and put it in front of the doors of the palace. Now this is my new palace. I thought. This was my first victory against an antagonist. It wasn't fun. I healed my wounds with a spell, and had battle scars for the first time.. I'm liking what I do.

To be Continued


End file.
